Red Velvet: Sweet and Sour Love
by Crinum Asiaticum
Summary: "Aku benci Red Velvet." / COMPLETE


Red Velvet: Sweet and Sour Love

Disclaimer: Yamaha Corporation

Rate: T

Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

.

.

Red Velvet: Sweet and Sour Love

.

.

.

"Aku kira, kau tidak akan datang lagi."

Gadis bersurai hijau toska itu terpaku. Tangan yang menempel di etalase toko itu terasa sulit digerakkan. Dia hanya merengut, wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa dia ingin tersenyum. Tengadah pelan, gadis itu berucap.

"Otakku yang membawaku kemari."

Setelah itu, gadis itu langsung masuk ke dalam toko kue itu. Aroma manis menyeruak. Tanpa berkata apapun, gadis itu langsung duduk di tempat duduk yang sering didatanginya. Wajahnya masih galak, tidak memedulikan sekitarnya. Walaupun, yah, tidak ada siapapun di sana. Hanya seorang gadis bersurai hijau toska dan laki-laki berseragam pelayan bersurai _ocean blue_.

"Jadi..." Laki-laki itu melipat tangannya, "mau pesan apa, Miku?"

"Jangan berbicara denganku." Sahut Miku.

"Nona, aku memberikan kue untukmu tanpa bayaran. Sepeser pun."

"A-aku bisa membayarnya!"

Miku memalingkan wajah. Laki-laki bernama Kaito itu terkekeh. "Oke, oke. Maafkan aku. Baiklah, Red Velvet?"

"Aku tidak suka kue itu."

"Aku akan memberimu Red Velvet ukuran besar."

"Aku benci Red Velvet."

"Akan kubawakan."

Semenit kemudian, Red Velvet tersaji di depan mata Miku. Kaito menuangkan the _Chamomile_ ke dalam cangkir. "Silakan."

Tak ada jawaban. Miku memasukkan potongan kue itu ke dalam mulut kecilnya. Memejamkan mata, Miku merasakan dua rasa yang berbeda. Manis dan asam. Setelah menelan kue tersebut, Miku berkata pelan. "Tidak enak."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya."

"Aku benci Red Velvet."

"Akan kubungkus untuk di bawa pulang ke rumah."

Miku merengut. "Aku membencimu."

"Oya? Baguslah. Aku menyukaimu."

"Ukh!"

Kaito tertawa. "Kau masih dendam padaku karena aku tidak sengaja memberikanmu Red Velvet beralkohol?"

"Menurutmu?!" Nada ketus dari Miku ditanggapi Kaito dengan senyuman.

"Maafkan aku. Gara-gara itu, kau menjadi mabuk kemarin."

"Dan kau pasti berbuat sesuatu denganku!"

Kaito tertawa. "Tidak. Kau yang berbuat sesuatu kepadaku."

Miku mengernyit. "Hah?"

"Kau menarik dasiku lalu menciumku. Kuakui ciuman kemarin itu rasanya agak asam. Yah, tapi aku tetap suka, sih. Lalu, aku mengantarmu pulang dan kau menendangku keluar dari rumahmu. Aku rasa, kau masih ingat tentang kejadian kemarin. Kau masih setengah sadar, kan?" Jelas Kaito.

Oh, ya ampun. Miku ingat semuanya. Tentang dia yang menarik dasi Kaito lalu menciumnya. Menendang Kaito keluar dari rumah. Itu...

"Po-pokoknya semua ini salahmu!" Miku membuang muka, Kaito duduk di hadapannya. "Dasar _tsundere_. Kau manis sekali kalau seperti itu."

Wajah Miku memerah. "Berisik! Bodoh!"

Kaito tertawa. Dia tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Kaito langsung menautkan bibirnya dengan bibir Miku. Melepas tautan tersebut, Kaito tersenyum.

"Nah, ini juga aku suka. Rasanya manis."

Wajah Miku merah padam. "_BAKA_!" Bentaknya.

"Baiklah. Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku akan memberikanmu Red Velvet."

"Aku tolak."

"Akan kubawakan."

Miku masih sibuk dengan dirinya. Wajahnya merah padam. Kaito yang melihatnya, tersenyum jahil.

"Kau manis sekali. Aku suka sikap tidak jujurmu. _Tsundere_ sekali. Seperti Red Velvet, manis dan asam. Sayang sekali kita masih berstatus sebagai tunangan. Kalau sudah menikah nanti, aku akan lebih sering mencicipimu."

"_HENTAI!_"

Kaito tertawa. Miku menghabiskan Red Velvet-nya. Wajahnya masih memerah. "Aku benci Red Velvet!"

_Aku suka Red Velvet dan Kaito._

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

Oke, jadi ini apa?

Ini adalah fict yg GAJE nya greget sekali!

Disini, Syifa menciptakan karakter tsundere untuk Miku. Jadi kalau misalnya dia bilang benci, itu artinya suka. Tsundere kan kayak gitu.

Terus Kaito bukan pemaksa, hanya jahil. Makanya Miku judes banget sama Kaito #ckckckck

Dan lagi, sebetulnya tuh toko punya Kaito. Keren, kan, kalau dia pakai seragam? Dan tentang 'otakku yang membawaku kemari', kaki kan emang digerakkan oleh otak. Gak salah dong? *dibakar*

Syifa akan sangat bahagia jika minna-san menikmati fict ini :)

Nee, Mind to Review?


End file.
